


It

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's thoughts on impending motherhood, written for a challenge at lj's onceuponaland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It

There is no way I can have a kid. On the long list of things I'd like to do with my life, having a kid ranks just above "get run over by a forklift." Just _barely_ above it. First and foremost on that list is "get out of jail." Secondly, "find Neal," and third, "rip Neal's balls off." Although I suppose I should thank him. The value of those watches landed me in a Federal honor farm. I've seen _Law and Order_. I wouldn't do well in central booking. I'm way too pretty.

And way, _way_ too pregnant (note to self: if possible, move "rip Neal's balls off" higher up the list).

But it's not the kid's fault its parents are giant losers. One in prison and one disappeared. The little beast kicks me like it can hear me. Maybe it can. I've never been into that whole Mommy-and-me crap.

"That's right, kid," I tell my swollen stomach. "I'm a loser. Your dad's a loser. It will be a miracle if you don't end up in Juvy before your tenth birthday."

But it won't be like that. I can do one thing for this invader who I never wanted and yet get weepy thinking about anyway. I can give it away. I can let someone who isn't a total train wreck take it and raise it. I can give it the home I never had. It will never end up in the system, shuffled between indifferent foster parents and asshole siblings who resent its very existence. I can at least do that much right. I can at least give it its best shot at a happy life.


End file.
